L'amour plus fort que le sang
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Lucie de Lennon est vive et pleine d'énergie... mais 10 lunes après ses 16 ans, une annonce va bouleverser sa vie.


-Antoine ? Viens ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Lucie avait à présent une dizaine d'années, elle était dynamique et pleine de vie. Sa beauté grandissait, son intelligence aussi. Elle découvrait le monde avec toujours le même émerveillement. Elle avait certes eu des mauvaises passes, mais elle était toujours heureuse. Antoine souriait en repensant aux bons moments qu'il a passé avec la princesse.

-Qui il y a-t-il princesse ?

-Antoine ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler princesse quand on est seul ! J'ai un nom !

-D'accord…Lucie.

-J'ai trouvé un nid d'oiseaux. La jeune fille grimpa dans l'arbre et enjamba une branche. Son protecteur la rejoint quelques instants plus tard. En équilibre entre les feuillages se trouvait un petit nid, à l'intérieur il y avait trois oisillons qui poussaient des petits cris.

-Ce sont des mésanges. Il ne faut surtout pas les toucher, sinon leurs parents ne pourront plus les reconnaitre. Expliqua Antoine.

-Ils sont magnifiques ! C'est tellement mignon.

-Il faut y aller, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel. Dit Antoine.

La jeune fille soupira, elle ne pouvait jamais faire ce qu'elle voulait. Certes elle pouvait aller dans la forêt avec Antoine, mais à partir d'une certaine heure, elle devait revêtir sa robe et sa couronne et jouer aux princesses sages. Ce qui l'ennuyait au plus haut point. Elle rêvait de liberté et d'espace, pouvoir monter à cheval à la garçonne, pouvoir courir, chanter, danser quand elle veut. Pouvoir être enfin elle-même, mais non. Elle était née dans la mauvaise famille, elle aurait tout donné pour pouvoir vivre dans une famille qui lui demande moins de responsabilités, le seul point positif : Antoine.

La jeune rêveuse descendit de l'arbre et se dirigea vers son cheval qui broutait tranquillement dans une clairière, elle mit son capuchon et cacha son visage. Elle monta sur son beau destrier et attendit son protecteur. Ils se dirigèrent vers le château au petit trot, à peine arrivés, une servante se précipitait vers la jeune princesse. Elle caressa une dernière fois son cheval avant de partir vers son quotidien morne. Sa robe enfilée et sa couronne fièrement posée sur sa tête, Lucie déambulait dans les couloirs en compagnie d'Antoine. Soudain son regard croisa les yeux d'un jeune homme, il devait avoir son âge, son regard d'un bleu profond. Son expression semblait lui adressé un message, comme une connexion. Malheureusement elle fut vite coupée par l'arrivée soudaine du roi dans le couloir. La jeune princesse plongea dans une réverence, pendant que son père l'observait en souriant.

-Toujours aussi belle, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, je suis heureux de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec vous, puisque la guerre est finie princesse.

-Tout le bonheur est pour moi…père.

Que pouvait-elle partager avec lui ? Lui dire qu'elle aime la forêt, voir la nature prendre le dessus, rester allonger dans des arbres pour voir Mère Nature donner la vie ? Elle se releva et vit son père s'éloigner sans un mot. Elle lança un regard désespéré à Antoine qui lui posa doucement la main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-Eh bien…Eh bien… N'est-il pas interdit de faire des gestes familiers à ses supérieurs ?

La jeune fille se retourna, pour voir un homme d'une quinzaine d'années, l'air hautain, regardant avec dégout son protecteur. Elle aurait tant voulue lui foutre une baffe, mais dit du même ton :

-Seigneur Trink, un chevalier protecteur n'est il pas aussi là pour réconforter la personne que vous appelez « supérieur » ?, Antoine est la personne à qui je dois ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Il à le droit à autant de respect à ce qu'il me doit.

Le seigneur soupira, il lança un regard noir à Antoine et dit en souriant :

-Toujours aussi insolente, faites attention princesse, faites très attention. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Antoine lui était resté silencieux, le regard baissé, voulant à tout prix disparaitre de cet endroit.

-Viens Antoine…

Lucie entra dans une petite pièce, elle attendit que son protecteur ait fermé la porte, puis claqua son poing sur la table.

-IL M'ENERVE !

-Calmez-vous ! Vous allez vous faire mal !

Il retint la jeune fille par le poignet, avant qu'elle ne donne un coup de poing dans le mur. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, sous le contact de son chevalier.

-Je….Je… J'ai tellement envie d'aller en parler au roi !

-Vous ne pouvez pas ! C'est le fils du seigneur TheSun, vous ne pouvez pas…

La jeune fille lâcha un petit cri de frustration, et essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Antoine dit d'une voix faible

-Merci…merci Lucie, tu n'étais pas obligée.

La jeune fille se retourna :

-Tu es tout pour moi, je ne laisserai personne te marcher dessus.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se balader dans les jardins, essayant d'oublier la rencontre de la matinée. Mais Antoine n'y arrivait pas, la dernière parole sur Seigneur Trink se répétait en écho dans sa tête. Le soir même, il aurait voulu lui dire, mais il n'osait pas…de peur de la briser. Ces souvenirs restaient ancrés dans sa mémoire :

*FLASHBACK*

-Seigneur, un homme s'inclina devant le roi. Antoine se trouvait dans un coin de la piéce, Lucie était à son cours d'instruction et à l'époque, il devait garder la salle principale.

-Sieur LinksTheSun ! Comment se porte votre fils ?

-Très bien, Majesté, il vient d'entrer dans sa dixième année, et je suis venu vous voir pour parler de l'avenir. Dit l'homme en se relevant.

-L'avenir ! Quel est donc ?

-L'avenir de nos enfants, je vous demande officiellement aujourd'hui, la main de votre fille Lucie de Lennon à mon fils Trink de TheSun.

Le Roi resta quelques instants indécis, puis son regard s'illumina.

-Quelle magnifique idée ! Mais, Lucie est trop jeune, attendez un peu. Mais je vous en fait le serment. La dixième lune après son seizième anniversaire, l'annonce sera faite en public !

*FIN DU FLASHBACK*


End file.
